Ardiendo
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Teddy no ha estado más nervioso en toda su Victoire, de hecho, Están rojos, rojísimos, sus mejillas queman cuando se .. - Reto Teddy&Victoire, Amor de Tercera Generación - Gui


**Gui:** Bueno, ya estoy otra vez retándome en otro sitio. Honestamente, espero ganar el premio de adicta a los retos. En fin, en fin, en fin, cocodrilo. Reto de septiembre del foro Amor de Tercera Generación, "Teddy&Victoire". Espero que os guste, a mi me chifla (aunque aun no tengo un título adecuado, espero conseguirlo para cuando acabe de escribir...).

**Disclaimer:** Agradezco a Rowling que me dejase escribir sobre sus personajes. Es muy maja (no como una que yo me sé que no deja que existan fanfics de sus historias...)

* * *

**Ardiendo**

* * *

[...]

Guidé par ton odeur vers de charmants climats, _...Guiado por tu aroma hacia mágicos climas_  
Je vois un port rempli de voiles et de mâts _...Veo un puerto colmado de velas y de mástiles_  
Encor tout fatigués par la vague marine _...Todavía fatigados del oleaje marino,_

Pendant que le parfum des verts tamariniers _...Mientras del tamarindo el ligero perfume,_  
Qui circule dans l'air et m'enfle la narine, _...Que circula en el aire y mi nariz dilata,_  
Se mêle dans mon âme au chant des mariniers. _...En mi alma se mezcla al canto marinero._

**Charles Baudelaire**, Parfum exotique (Perfume exótico)

* * *

Nunca había estado tan nervioso como ahora.

O eso pensaba él.

Había estado nervioso el primer día de Hogwarts. Para un niño de once años, es decir mucho eso de subir unas escaleras ante los ojos de unos doscientos ochenta alumnos, quince profesores y la cantidad de gente que estuviese de espía. Y no solo eo sino que además, le medirían la personalidad y la manera de ser. Ese fue un momento en el que, sin lugar a dudas, su corazón latía muy fuerte y todo lo que quería era estar en cualquier otro sitio y en cualquier otro momento. Todo menos entonces y en ese instante.

También había estado nervioso cuando besó a Jane Black, su amiga de toda la vida y más con la que había descubierto que tenían antepasados comunes. Eran muy amigos y con quince años, en una fiesta, quedaron en que se "liarían", como decían todos. Lo prepararon todo - qué vergüenza daba recordarlo - con varios amigos y acabaron en un armario del pasillo al lado de donde los demás bailaban y efectivamente, se besaron. Se dieron la mano al salir y fueron novios durante dos meses y medio.

Los nervios le habían avasallado también durante los TIMOS, los EXTASIS, cualquier tipo de exhibición pública incitada por cualquiera de los Weasleys ruidosos que eran sus no-primos. James hacía muchas de esas horribles en las que tenías que preguntarle a un parisino, encima de un puente sobre el Sena, que dónde estaba dicho río. Una vez actuó con un coro en una iglesia. No pudo cantar su solo de tres notas. Se quedó sin voz. Y tembló el día del discurso de fin de curso en séptimo. Cómo tembló.

Sí, los nervios le habían maltratado a menudo. Temblaba, a veces le salían manchas rojas (un buen remedio contra los nervios era concentrarse en quitarse esas manchas de la cara metamorfoseándose. Al final era gracioso (porque o podía) y los nervios se habían olvidado.

Pero esto era distinto. Muy distinto. Y era fácil explicar por qué.

Victoire.

* * *

Sabía que era guapa, siempre lo había sabido, no iba a negar la evidencia. No quería parecer una de esas niñas llenas de falsa modestia que decían "ay, qué fea salgo en esta foto" con la excusa de acercársela a todos los chicos de alrededor para que le dijesen "pero qué dices, ¡si sales guapísima!".

Los adultos y las niñas mayores siempre habían dicho que era muy mona, que de mayor sería muy guapa, que qué pelo, qué ojos, qué mejillas qué orejas, qué tal, qué cual y tantas cosas que se había convencido. Además, en la pubertad no tuvo muchos granos, se cuidaba la cara y el pelo, le gustaba peinarse (maquillarse también pero no lo hacía mucho), salir bien vestida, verse guapa y estar cómoda con ello.

Con quince años, los chicos le abrumaban. Con dieciséis, intentó ligarse a muchos (en cuanto les besaba lo dejaba. La idea no era tener novio sino aprender a conseguirlo). Le sentaba bien que un chico cambiase de cara al verla, o tragase con dificultad si hacía tal o cual gesto. Observaba su efecto en los demás, lo estudiaba, intentaba dominarlo.

Tuvo un pequeño altercado con un chico más mayor, uno de los aprendices de Slughorn que quería retirarse con dignidad. Ni siquiera le estaba intentando seducir a él, pero se le acercó al acabar la clase y le susurró al oído que si no encontraba que morderse el labio debería estar prohibido si no quería despertar fieras que estaban mejor dormidas. Intentó arrinconarla, meterla en algún aula vacía para jugar un rato pero Slughorn salió de la sala en ese momento y en cuanto la soltó, ella salió corriendo.

Sabía usar sus encantos. Sabía que no tenía que dirigirlos en las direcciones equivocadas. Todo por algo específico. Una sola cosa.

Ted.

* * *

—¡Vic! —gritó Dominique una tarde en la Madriguera. Tenía quince años y mucha mala uva.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Niní? —Su hermana pequeña, pelo mojado pegado a la cara, llevaba llamándola por intervalos de tres minutos toda la tarde.

—¡Vale, pues nada, joder! ¡No quería molestarla, mi señora! —Realmente, no sabía qué le ocurría ese día.

—Dominique, vuelve y dime que pasa —le dijo. Intentando conciliar. Estaba harta, pero no quería que el problema fuese a peor.

—¿Desde cuando llamas "Ted" a Teddy? Siempre le has llamado Teddy. ¿Por qué le llamas "Ted"?

Victoire tembló ligeramente. También se puso roja. Dominique no se dio cuenta, se contentó con el "Teddy suena demasiado a niño" que escondía un "todo el mundo le llama Teddy, ¿cómo ser la única, la especial, si no?". Teddy (Ted) la había besado.

* * *

Era de noche y Teddy seguía en la casa Potter.

—Harry, ¿puedo usar la chimenea? —le preguntó a su padrino, tan amable como siempre. Ginny le había invitado a dormir, de nuevo, y Teddy quería avisar a la abuela.

—Claro, ve.

—¿Abuela? —Andrómeda apareció por la esquina de su salón. Al ver sólo la cabeza de Teddy sonrió.

—Te han vuelto a atrapar, ¿cariño? Claro que te puedes quedar. —Lo decía con mucho cariño, divertida.

—¡No me doy cuenta! ¡En cuanto pasan las ocho me invitan a dormir! Parezco un parásito —se lamentó su nieto, realmente convencido de sus palabras. La abuela se rió.

De vuelta a la cocina, se encontró con que los niños se habían ido a la cama. Y Ginny inició la conversación inesperada (y prevista por todos menos por él mismo).

—Así que te lanzaste con Vic, ¿eh?

Todos se había enterado (los padres). Audrey los había visto y se los había señalado a George que se lo contó a Angelina que se lo comentó a Fleur una tarde. Fleur lo hizo público a medias contándolo una noche y dijo que era un secreto de los niños y que ellos se lo contaría cuando quisiesen. Pero Ginny quería preguntárselo a Teddy.

Teddy estaba en un aprieto. Pensaba que le iban a regañar por flirtear con el incesto. Para nada.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que los primos sabían lo de Teddy y Vic (desde la fatídica despedida en el andén de King's Cross). Todos habían comentado algo entonces. Ahora era normal.

Hacía tiempo que se habían acostumbrado a que Vic llamase "Ted" a Teddy. El mismo Teddy se lo tomaba al principio como una manera para Victoire de recordarle lo que había hecho. Luego los dos entendieron que ellos solos habían creado malentendidos, y que en realidad a Ted sí que le gustaba Victoire y a Victoire no le había molestado lo más mínimo el beso de Ted.

Teddy no había estado más nervioso en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando le pidió a Victoire que fuese su novia.

Victoire también estaba nerviosa pero se ayudaba convenciéndose de que tenía que parecer radiante.

Los dos estaban fascinados con el otro. No se lo podían creer y sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo. Eran los sueños y anhelos de los dos, era la demostración al mundo de que sí, claro que se querían y que se dejarían de fintas.

Había una belleza en la cara y el cuello y las orejas y hasta el cuero cabelludo rojos de Vic. Ted no estaba más presentable, pero aún así había intentado esconder la cara por la vergüenza, los nervios, todo, nada. Una chorrada. Vic había sido muy dulce: "tan rojo estás aún más guapo".

De alguna manera, era solo no, pensaban y sentían lo mismo. Querían lo mismo, y era ser uno, seguir siendo uno. No separarse nuca y juntarse más aún. Era una ceremonia de unión mágica. Ted encontraba que Vic estaba radiante. Vic veía a Ted muy seguro de si mismo. Eran cosas en las que aún conseguían engañarse.

* * *

¡Y ya está!

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
